Because You LiveD
by xsonyuhx9
Summary: Kouichi x Izumi. VERY SAD. READ AND FIND OUT ABOUT KOUICHI'S DIARY...


This is a songfic, since I wuv song fics. Jesse McCartney's Because You Live with one of our favorite couples, Kouizumi! It's going to be a sad one though…

I know it's supposed to be a happy song but well, my friend requested a sad one for this song so here it goes!

?????'s POV

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Kouichi's Diary – 11/08/08

I can't believe it, my mom just passed away and my _dad _acts like he doesn't know me and punished Kouji for defending me. I hate him, I should just die, and no one would care if I died anyway. I should just jump off this wall and disappear from this world for good. "Kouichi, watch out!" A voice yelled and pulled me away from the wall. It was Izumi. IZUMI! "How did you know I was here?" I questioned. Kouji texted me and you weren't at your house so I came to check up on you, and what do I see? I see one of the most important people of my life about to jump off this wall! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Izumi yelled at me. "I'm sorry, but no one would care if I disappeared anyway…" I whispered with sadness.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Then she hugged me and whispered, "You're an idiot, only you would think no one would care and you're right no one would care. Instead Kouji, Me, Kyumi, Takuya, Tomoki, Jun Pei and a whole lot of others would care." "I though you said no one would care?" I replied. "Exactly, no one would care. I'm not anyone or no one, nor is anybody else. We're all someone and that's why we're here." She said. Thanks Izumi. I think because of you I just might survive…

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

Kouichi's Diary – 12/25/08

Thanks to Izumi, I'm not bloody or dead. Even when I was sad and went through a lot, she was right there next to me. Well, today is Christmas and nobody remembered, not even Izumi. I guess she has better things to do after all…Then the doorbell rang. "SURPRISE!" It was Izumi, Kyumi, Kouji, and Takuya. "We knew you'd probably be wallowing in your misery tonight so we decided we're going to have a sleepover and just have some fun!" Izumi smiled. I smiled, we all were happy and finally it was a little before twelve. I saw Izumi going to the balcony and motioned for me to follow her. She looked like an angel with her white pajamas and blonde hair drifting in the wind. She smiled and said, "Merry Christmas Kouichi." Then she kissed me and went inside to sleep. I smiled and then laughed. She made me so happy, I felt like I was flying right there, then and for a long time.

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

Kouichi's Diary – 2/14/09

Today was Valentine's Day, and Izumi and I have been going out for some time. I wanted to do something special for everything she did for me. Even when everyone was mean to me I carried on because of my friends and all the people who cared for me, especially her. I hope she likes what I got her.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Kouichi's Diary – 3/05/09

Today is March 17th 2009, and I haven't thought of anything suicidal in months, because of Izumi of course. She's the reason for my living and she treats me like a person and uses my name like my friends and not what dad refers me as. That Kid. So thanks guys.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_

Kouichi's Diary – 3/0909

Tomorrow is my birthday, everybody remembers Kouji only. Well except for my friends and Izumi. We're going to have a party tomorrow at Kyumi's house. Can't wait, it'll be awesome. Thanks Guys. It's pouring outside.

Kouichi's Diary – 3/10/09

Next Morning:

Kyumi's phone rang and she picked it up and her eyes became wide. She dropped the phone and ran into her room; Kouji picked up the phone and listened with a grim expression while looking at me a few times. He went to Kyumi and brought her out and asked me to come with him also. He took me and Kyumi to a place with a giant wall that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOUICHI! I LOVE YOU!" There was a giant red stain on the floor. Izumi was no where to be found.

Kouichi's Diary – 3/12/09

It's been two days since Izumi's 'death'. Her body had not been found and people were still looking. Anyways, Izumi was the reason I lived on and since she's not here, my world has lost its color. It's all gray. But don't worry Izumi; I'll be next to you soon.

Kouichi's Diary – 3/20/09

Finally I'll be alone with the great wall again. Last time Izumi saved me from death here. This time I'll be joining her. At twilight, I'll jump and be reunited with the girl who taught me to live.

Wall Side

"NO! DON'T JUMP!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I must be imagining things. "Kouichi! NO!" Too late, I already jumped as I looked up; I saw a familiar face it was, IZUMI! WHA-! I felt my head aching and I saw a bright scarlet pool around me before I closed my eyes and left Izumi forever.

_Because you live, I live, I live_

Izumi's POV

Oh No! Kouichi jumped, because of ME! I can't let him go on by himself. I took a leap and landed right next to him. I smiled and held his hand as I slowly drifted in and out of consciousness as the rain poured down.

?????(Kouji)

"This is proof that the two committed suicide and were not in fact murdered." I told the officer while handing him the pieces of Kouichi's diary. But, I held back the last page, the missing page. 'Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.' I'm sorry that I couldn't deal with it…

Sorry if this sucked like crazy! Review?


End file.
